The human eye functions to provide vision by transmitting light through a clear outer portion called the cornea, and focusing the image by way of a lens onto a retina. The quality of the focused image depends on many factors including the size and shape of the eye, and the transparency of the cornea and lens. When age or disease causes the lens to become less transparent, vision deteriorates because of the diminished light that can be transmitted to the retina. This deficiency is medically known as a cataract. An accepted treatment for cataracts is to surgically remove the cataract and replace the lens with an artificial intraocular lens (IOL). In the United States, the majority of cataractous lenses are removed using a surgical technique called phacoemulsification. During this procedure, a thin cutting tip or needle is inserted into the diseased lens and vibrated ultrasonically. The vibrating cutting tip liquefies or emulsifies the lens, which is aspirated out of the eye. The diseased lens, once removed, is replaced by an IOL.
A typical ultrasonic surgical device suitable for an ophthalmic procedure includes an ultrasonically driven handpiece, an attached cutting tip, an irrigating sleeve or other suitable irrigation device, and an electronic control console. The handpiece assembly is attached to the control console by an electric cable or connector and flexible tubings. A surgeon controls the amount of ultrasonic energy that is delivered to the cutting tip of the handpiece and applied to tissue by pressing a foot pedal to request power up to the maximum amount of power set on the console. Tubings supply irrigation fluid to and draw aspiration fluid from the eye through the handpiece assembly.
The operative part of the handpiece is a centrally located, hollow resonating bar or horn that is attached to piezoelectric crystals. The crystals are controlled by the console and supply ultrasonic vibrations that drive both the horn and the attached cutting tip during phacoemulsification. The crystal/horn assembly is suspended within the hollow body or shell of the handpiece by flexible mountings. The handpiece body terminates in a reduced diameter portion or nosecone at the body's distal end. The nosecone is externally threaded to accept the irrigation sleeve. Likewise, the horn bore is internally threaded at its distal end to receive the external threads of the cutting tip. The irrigation sleeve also has an internally threaded bore that is screwed onto the external threads of the nosecone. The cutting tip is adjusted so that the tip projects only a predetermined amount past the open end of the irrigating sleeve.
In use, the ends of the cutting tip and the irrigating sleeve are inserted into a small incision in the cornea, sclera, or other location. One known cutting tip is ultrasonically vibrated along its longitudinal axis within the irrigating sleeve by the crystal-driven ultrasonic horn, thereby emulsifying the selected tissue in situ. The hollow bore of the cutting tip communicates with the bore in the horn that in turn communicates with the aspiration line from the handpiece to the console. Other suitable cutting tips include piezoelectric elements that produce both longitudinal and torsional oscillations. One example of such a cutting tip is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,402,769 (Boukhny), the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
A reduced pressure or vacuum source in the console draws or aspirates emulsified tissue from the eye through the open end of the cutting tip, the cutting tip and horn bores and the aspiration line, and into a collection device. The aspiration of emulsified tissue is aided by a saline solution or other irrigant that is injected into the surgical site through the small annular gap between the inside surface of the irrigating sleeve and the cutting tip.
One known technique is to make the incision into the anterior chamber of the eye as small as possible in order to reduce the risk of induced astigmatism. These small incisions result in very tight wounds that squeeze the irrigating sleeve tightly against the vibrating tip. Friction between the irrigating sleeve and the vibrating tip generates heat. The risk of the tip overheating and burning tissue is reduced by the cooling effect of the aspirated fluid flowing inside the tip.
Some known surgical systems use “pulse mode” in which the amplitude of fixed-width pulses can be varied using a controller, such as a foot pedal. Other known surgical systems utilize “burst mode” in which each pulse of a series of periodic, fixed width, constant amplitude pulses is followed by an “off” time. The off time can be varied using a controller. Other known systems use pulses having an initial maximum power level followed by a lower power level. For example, Publication No. PCT/US2004/007318 describes pulses that rise from zero to an initial, maximum power level, and then subsequently decrease to lower levels.
While known surgical systems have been used effectively, they can be improved by allowing greater control over pulses for use with various surgical devices and applications. For example, known systems that use square or rectangular pulses typically have power levels that increase very quickly to a maximum power level. Sharp pulse transitions can reduce the ability to hold and emulsify lens material. More specifically, when lens material is held at a tip of an ultrasound hand piece by vacuum, the very fast (almost immediate) ramping of a pulse to a maximum power level can displace or push the lens material away from the tip too quickly. This, in turn, complicates cutting of the lens material. In other words, rapid power transitions can create an imbalance between vacuum at the ultrasonic tip that holds or positions the lens material and the ability to emulsify lens material.
Other known systems operate at high power levels when less power or no power would suffice. For example, with rectangular pulses, an initial high power level may be needed to provide power to emulsify lens material. However, after the material is pushed away or emulsified, additional power may not be needed. Rectangular pulses that apply the same amount of power after movement or emulsification of lens material can result in excessive heat being applied to tissue, which can harm the patient.
Further, pulse patterns that are used by some known surgical systems do not adequately reduce cavitation effects. Cavitation is the formation of small bubbles resulting from the back and forth movement of an ultrasonic tip. This movement causes pockets of low and high pressure. As the ultrasonic tip moves backwards, it vaporizes liquid due to a low local pressure and generates bubbles. The bubbles are compressed as the tip moves forwards and implode. Imploding bubbles can create unwanted heat and forces and complicate surgical procedures and present dangers to the patient.
Therefore, a need continues to exist for methods that allow pulse shapes and durations to be manipulated for different phacoemulsification applications and procedures.